This invention relates to a clamping device, more particularly, a rail clamp for marine applications.
As the popularity of boating has grown in recent years, so has the number of special equipment and accessories available for use on pleasure boats. Examples of such devices include expensive electronic equipment such as CBs and radar, fishing equipment, bimini tops and stringers for fender rails.
Typically, mounting this equipment requires dismantling the railing in order to slide an attachment device on the rail. However, when the railing is welded together, the equipment must be installed on the boat railing by drilling holes, placing screws, clamps, bolts, connectors, and the like all over the boat. The mounting techniques described above involve permanent connections and/or require special equipment to mount and dismount the boating accessories so that once equipment is mounted, it can not be moved to another part of the boat. Also, drilling holes, placing screws, clamps, or bolts is not only unattractive but it may ruin the integrity of the boat especially in fiberglass boats in which a hole may start hull cracks which grow at alarming speed.
Two examples of clamping devices used in boating applications are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,194,459 and 4,338,875 to Lisowski. The clamping devices, although improvements on past attachment methods, are still complicated devices having numerous parts and elements and are cumbersome to use.
As may be expected, the boating equipment and accessories are extremely sophisticated and expensive. Because these boats are typically tied up in public places where this expensive equipment may be vandalized, stolen or abused, it is prudent to remove this gear. It is also exposed to the elements. Thus, the equipment must be mounted and then dismounted each time the boat is used. Since pleasure boats have extremely small crews, this equipment must be easily and quickly mounted and dismounted.
Also, the boats and the equipment and mounting devices are constantly exposed to the elements, to spray, and to high humidity which causes rust, corrosion, and general deterioration. To remedy this problem, the boat equipment is typically made of solid brass with suitable multi-layered plating, which is very expensive.